Red And Blue
by fvck-amx
Summary: Rated T but some words are like Hell and Dang Red feels worthless and Blue has feelings for him Green and Vio aren't so sure about their choice I love this ship so much! Please leave reviews and let me know if anything is wrong I've never played ANY of the Four Swords games but I've read the manga


Red X Blue

Blue was outside slashing a tree for practice. "Aaargh!" He cut himself on the knee. He thought someone in particular would come out to help him. That someone is Red. Red was always there to help him but he wasn't there. "Weird he would be here by now." Blue shrugged and walked inside. He found a band aid and wrapped it around the cut. He decided to look for Red. "I'll ask Vio and Green and see if they know anything." He walked over to Green's room and opened the door. Green was sleeping. He closed the door and went across to Vio's room. He opened the door and saw Vio. "Hey Vio?" "What is it Blue?" Vio asked "Better not be something stupid I am trying to read." He continued. "A it's not stupid and B you read that yesterday and the day before that. Buuuuuuuuut, you seen Red?" "Last time was at breakfast. He finished early but check his room." Vio replied. Blue walked out and closed the door. Blue went to Red's room and heard someone inside. It was Red, he was crying. He was quiet about it but if you listened carefully you would hear him. He was heartbroken I am sure of it. Nobody knows Red as much as I do. I always feel like I need to look out for him. He seems to be more confident when I'm around. Red let out a quiet scream and was quiet for a minute then, went into tears again. Blue opened the door quietly. "Red? You okay?" He asks. "Oh crap uhh Blue!" Red seemed shocked. I heard something fall, it was something metal I'm sure of it. "Red?" I walk over to him and kneel beside him. I see his sword near him, it was dripping with blood. "Oh goddess Red." I see he was red in the face and his eyes were swollen. His sweater was darker near his hands. Red was hiding something. I grab his arm and he gives a small cry of pain. I roll up the sleeve and drop his arm. I saw cuts and they were fresh. Some were brown some were red dripping blood. "For how long?" I ask. "W-what?" Red stuttered "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS TO YOURSELF?!" I yell. I was scared and worried. "S-s-since we came back from the castle." I was blank with shock. "T-that was 4 weeks ago. 4 FREAKING WEEKS AGO RED! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GODDESSES ARE YOU DOING?!" He bursts into tears and hugs me. "I'm sorry Blue I just-" He paused. "You just what Red?" Blue started to calm down a bit. "Hey Red why don't we wash the cuts and talk about this in my room." He asks him. "No no no!" Red was shocked and started to back away. He looked so scared and speechless. Blue couldn't see his friend suffer from pain anymore. He stood up, grabbed Red by the arm and dragged him to the bathroom. "AGH Blue that hurts!" Red shrieks. Blue rolls up his sleeves and drops his arm. He found that his WHOLE arm is bleeding and his other arm was the one he inspected earlier. Red was looking at the ground now. Blue was now furious. How could he not see the signs? Red leaving activities early or not joining them at all, not watching anyone practice, help with meals, keeps a distance and he's always tired and his face is always red with swollen eyes. Blue turned the tap on and washed Red's arm. Red found this really painful. "AGHHHHHHH BLUE! STOP! IT BURNS!" Blue looked at him and sternly said "If you can go through a million cuts, you can take in a little water." Red was crying really hard. Blue finished washing his arms and hugged Red. "Red I just want to look out for you. Why didn't you tell me? What happened?" Red just shook his head "No I'd never tell anyone especially you." "Why not?" Blue cupped his head and made Red look at him. "Fine! It's just nobody really cares about me and you shout at me all the time. Green sometimes nice and talks to me but it's mostly about stupid battles! Vio just talks about the same god dang book he read! Everyone never notices the help I do! I help with the band aids, meals and I clean aswell! What do I get back? NOTHING! I am worthless" Blue hugs him tightly "Don't EVER say that! We need you, I need you." He looks at Blue astonished "Why would you of all people need me?" Blue looks at the ground and starts to blush "It's because because… Well the thing is that uhh I just-" He sighs and then looks in Red eyes. "I am not the smartest one sure but what I know is that everytime I see your face, when I hear your voice, when I know you're breathing it-it gives life." Red was really pink now. "Blue what are you saying?" Blue looks at Red leans in closer and tells him "I-I love you." Red was blushing real hard. Blue just started to cry a bit. "I don't even know if you would have any feelings for men but I do. I've felt this ever since. It tears my heart seeing you cut yourself. I would have killed myself if you thought your whole life that you were worthless. I just feel so-" Red didn't let him finish. "Blue I-I-I'm flattered really I am but it's just that I-I don't know how I feel about this. About you and me. What would Green and Vio say?" "I don't care Red! I don't care if they throw me out! I am allowed to love whoever. I chose someone to be my love. You are my love Red!" Blue was in tears and stood up, head down and walked out. Red got up and ran over to him. "Blue please!" Blue turned around. Red came forward and tried to get up to his height. He leaned in and kissed Blue. Blue was never so happy in his life. He hugged Red and told him "I'm going to split that sword in two if you cut yourself again okay? You can always tell me Red." Red laughed. Green was awake now and walked out of his room and saw Blue and Red kiss again. "BLUE! RED! WHAT THE HELL?!" Blue and Red looked at him in shock. Green backed away and ran to Vio. "VIO VIO IT'S BLUE AND RED!" Vio just stared at him with no expression. Green panted and told him everything he saw. Vio was blank and looked at the couple. Blue stepped forward and said "I don't care what you guys think… I love Red okay? Green, Vio throw me out if you want but you can't choose who I love." Vio nodded "Hey it's alright but we're just shocked that you would love Red of all people." Blue was now getting heated up "What would that mean?! Vio I know that you have some feeling for Shadow!"  
Vio was red with embarrassment "Blue! I just-" "No! Don't I just me! GAY COUPLES ARE FINE! Sure Green has some feeling for Zelda but I love Red!" Blue stepped forward and just stared at them. Red piped up now "Guys I love Blue aswell so uhh leave our love alone!" Green laughed because of the reaction from Vio, he was so red that you would have mistaken him from a tomato! Vio looked down and sighed "I'm not against it Blue. It's ok!" He came up with a smile. Blue calmed down with a smile. Green was laughing like a hyena and Red? He smiles all the time now.

THE END…MAYBE

Sorry if it's long! First Zelda fanfic! I might add in more chapters with Shadow and Vio and maybe even Zelda and Green!

Please review and like!


End file.
